When The Bell Tolls
by Theresa471
Summary: Continued series from Hearing The Christmas Bells and The Bells Are Ringing once again.
1. Chapter 1

When the Bell Tolls

A Few Weeks Later

At a local meat market down town some five miles away from the 12th precinct, a shoot out was happening at the moment with two long gunmen having to be holding hostage several customers and three of the workers and manager.

It had turned out that the manager had owe money to a loan shark for a crime boss for part of the Gambino family, and the reason why the two gunmen wanted there money from Jerry Atwater.

Once they get there money, they would leave and let everyone go. When Atwater was given the news that he and the others would be set free. It was at this time, Jerry said that he would get the money that was in his safe with one of the gunmen following him, he goes to open the safe.

When Jerry takes the hundred dollar bills out of the safe, he gives the money to him.

After that he was set free as with the others, while the two went out the back before the police and swat finally arrived. when they walked out the back a bunch of bells had started to ring, since the manager thought it would be cute to place different type of bells to let any one know, when some one would be coming and going.

When Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan arrived after solving there last case, were waiting on word for Swat, but as it turned out the robbers went out the back way to get away.

Inside Ryan and Esposito were asking a serious of questions besides getting a description, most of everyone were remembering bells at the back entrance of the door. When they had gone to the back, they saw the bells that were hanging down from the door to be really strange.

/

Kate Beckett continued on with the morning sickness with the baby, actually in her words, it's gotten worst to really make her feel miserable, and including her husband, every time he tried to get close with her for the most part.

She had asked her doctor to give her something to help with the upset stomach and throwing up.

Today was the weekend and day off, she was trying to sleep, when she hears Robert and Castle voices very loud in the living playing rough with each other, along with Royal.

She comes out feeling just lousy, she goes to tell them to tone it down a little. "Will everyone please calm it down, I am trying to sleep."

Castle, Robert and Royal were not very happy that they had to stop playing, just because she was tire. She went back into the bedroom while closing the door, and to get back into the bed.

Castle tells Robert that he was done playing, while he suggested that he try and catch up on his lessons, since he and Christina were able to go back to there normal school routine, even though at different schools.

"Castle, do you think you can help me out a little with my home work?"

"Not this time buddy, I am afraid, that some one else needs help at the moment, and I need to be there to find out just how she is actually feeling." He moves off the couch with Robert to head for the bedroom.

"Thank you, Castle, maybe next time! He goes to leave, walking up the stair case.

Castle walks into the bedroom, locking the door behind him, and taking off his clothes to get into bed with his wife, and having her move into his embrace for comfort, and anything else that might happen.

/

That night at the local Fulton Hunt's Point fish market down town was being visited by two men looking for the owner of one of the trucking loading docks. Dock manager John Cavatti was in charge, and up to his neck in debt for gambling.

It was at this point that the Gambino family main loan shark had asked Zoey and Leo to drop the ball on Cavatti, and be rid of him for good.

Having to be mostly quiet, with everyone now gone home for evening, Cavatti was in his office working on his paperwork for the day's deliveries, when two men walked into his office unannounced, firing there silencers at his body and head, to fall back into his chair with the blood being splatter all over his desk, body and chair.

Along with leaving a calling card for the police to figure it out, while placing a IOU into Cavatti's front pocket of his blood stain jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two When The Bell Tolls

When the call was made to the 12th precinct late at night, Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were called to the scene first, before the entire crime scene showed up including Lanie and Alexis in the morgue van.

Lanie having just gotten back for a week's vacation, for a special seminar at a retreat up state Buffalo, was not a happy camper with only having a few hours of sleep.

Alexis walked over to her boyfriend for a few more weeks, to asked on what was going on with the body. He hands her the calling card that was found on the body in the victim's office.

"What do you think it means William?" Calling over Lanie to take a look at the card.

"Who ever did this is a sick person to be doing something like this at all?" While handing it back to Sergeant Anderson, with the both of them going inside to do there jobs with placing the body onto the gurney and body bag.

When they started to move inside, the rest of the Crime scene unit showed up with Ryan, Epsosito and inspector Wung now a part of the 12th precinct.

The both of them walked over to the three to explain the entire situation to them.

/

When the loan shark Sammy Gambino had found out about Cavatti being put on ice, he had to find another way to recover the rest of his money. He asked Zeoy and Leo to come see him before he leaves for the evening to spend time with his girlfriend Sandra, even though not a part of the family, she was making him happy in other areas.

She was a part time hooker making additional monies to keep her apartment going. (Side Note Sandra Lockwood is a undercover officer working for the drug enforcement office for New York City the past two years. She was asked to work under cover the past two years, to keep an eye on the Gambino family mainly Sammy and other members for when it comes to loan sharking, gambling and drugs.)

By the way Sandra also has a 12 year old daughter name Rosa from a previous relationship, she has been in private school with a friend of hers that recently just came back to the school after a few weeks, her name is Christina.

Inspector Victoria Gates and her husband knows about the operation having to be keeping an close eye on the comings and goings. Sandra's next report would be due in a few days to them and other authorities.

When Zoey and Leo arrived at the pool hall, they had a feeling they were in trouble for the most part, when in fact that Sammy was quite happy with the results, he needed them to check on there other clients that just might be holding back some what with the back interest on there loans.

"What is it Boss any problems that we should know about?

Waiting for his response. "Just check the records on whether or not other clients have not been holding back, I need to leave now to pick up Rosa at a friend's house before going home.

Zoey tells him it's no problem at all, taking his seat in his office with him leaving the scene.

/

Christina has not seen Robert in a few weeks now, she has however been talking almost everyday on the phone with him, telling him always that she misses him a great deal.

However since she's been back in the private school again, she has one of her school friends working on homework before some one comes to pick her up.

She went to check on Rosa in the kitchen, finishing up the last of the home work, while Christina's parents were out for the evening, while the baby sitter was watching the both of them with there school work..

"Christina, I need to get myself ready, Sammy is picking me up in a few minutes to take me to my mother." She says while packing of her things into the book bag that is some what heavy.

"All right Rosa, I will catch you tomorrow in school, unless there is a problem." She goes to the sink to wet up the paper towel to wash down the table.

It was when the door bell started to ring through out the entire house. The baby sitter Nancy walks over to open the door to let in Sammy to take her home.

"I am here to pick up Rosa, her mother is home, and waiting for her to come home for dinner."

"She is all packed up and ready to go sir." Seeing Rosa run over to him with a quick hug, before saying good night to Christina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three When The Bell Tolls

Christina couldn't wait for Rosa to leave, she had the time now to speak with Robert at the Loft. She takes the house phone off the hook to dial the number.

Roysln the housekeeper picks up the house phone right away, having to be in the kitchen area cleaning up the dinner dishes from everyone, before Castle had to leave for a quick meeting with Gina at Black Pawn publishing.

As for Kate Beckett, she had to leave to go out into the field, at the Fulton Fish Market for another body having been found, due to some issue with a loan shark and a very strange message that was left at the scene.

She picks up to hear it's Christina. "I am sorry Christina, Robert is out with his adopted father to visit his ex wife at the publishing company, I will be sure to let Robert know, you were asking for him this evening."

"Thank you, Roysln, I will try again in a few days, take care."

When she hung up with Robert not around, she really was disappointed for the most part. There was nothing more to do, but head to sleep.

/

When Rosa was dropped off at her mother's home, she really didn't care for Sammy, there were times, that he scared her at times with some of the things, he would do or say to her mother.

Sammy Gambino was supposed to spend time with Sandra, but something came up, when he had received a phone call from another friend of his, asking to speak with him about a possible problem with his girlfriend.

When Rosa walked in to greet her mother, she was on the phone with someone, she had the feeling that her mother was in some sort of trouble.

"Rosa, I didn't realize you were here already, I need for you to pack a few things of your clothes, we need to leave really quick, there is a problem, that I can't explain at the moment, please go right now! She says while looking out the window.

Rosa didn't know what was going on with her mother, all she knew that something was wrong, and we needed to leave very quickly. It only took for a few minutes, when she threw a few things into a bag, while coming down the stairs.

Her mother had a bag in her hand, before checking the front window for any type of possible problem.

When the both had gotten into her blue Volkswagen, there was no one following them. She told her daughter Rosa to stay down for the time being, until she thought that the coast was clear.

It was at this point, she had no choice in the matter to send a coded message, to her superiors mainly Inspector Victoria Gates.

/

Sammy arrived at the Gold Nugget restaurant in Chinatown, to meet up with a snitch of his in the police department mainly the Drug Enforcement office.

When Sammy saw the man sitting at the front counter in the corner, he was waving him over to sit with him with a drink all set for him.

He sits down next to the man that has been a part of the family for the better of ten years.

"What is going on John to have me come here?" He had a sneaky suspicious that something was very wrong with the man.

"Your girlfriend Sandra is a undercover nark, she has been working undercover to acquired information on the family the past few years, I have a feeling, that she was getting very close to under covering vital information on your loan sharking operation, along with the drugs that has been coming into the States the past 20 years."

"How did you find out this information?" Slamming his fist onto the counter knocking his drink all over. He grabs the napkins from the holder that was towards the back of the counter.

"A reliable source in the police department that works for Inspector Victoria Gates, it's a problem Sammy, downtown wants this problem cleared up really quick before she starts to talk to her superiors.

"I will take care of it John, but I will need to check her apartment first before anything else, along with the fact that her daughter Rosa is going to be tying her down with traveling around, being out in the cold now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four When The Bell Tolls

"Mommy, where are we going?" Sitting up in her seat in the front. Currently they were on 95 heading for 6th Riverside Avenue, Ct. Sandra was going to drop off her daughter to stay with a pastor friend at the St. Catherine Youth Ministry several miles from exit eight Stamford.

Sandra had called him to asked on whether, he can have the nuns take care of her at the home, she had to explain to him on what happened, she has been sending text messages to him the past six months on her work.

He agreed after speaking with Sister Agnes making sure there was room for her, along with the other children ages ranging from 6 to 15. Rosa would very well fit in with the others, while her mother was on the run.

Sandra was happy that her daughter was going to be taken care of by her friend, she said her good bye to her daughter, when Rosa saw her mother moving off out of the parking lot, it was at that moment, when she heard the bells go off on the top of the ministry, to have Rosa start crying.

But when Sister Agnes and Pastor John Emerson, saw Rosa start to cry, they brought her into the back of the home with the rest of the children, along with given a hot meal, a shower and a bed on the third floor, away from the main road.

It was a good thing Rosa had her cell phone that her mother had brought her two weeks ago for her birthday coming up, she needed to talk with someone about where she is at right now, and the only one she can trust with the information would be Christina, having connections with the police department.

Since Christina had her cell phone shut off in her room, with her parents away. But when she had gotten up later to get herself a drink of water, she went to check her phone for any text messages or voice. There were two at the moment coming both from Rosa.

She goes to listen to the both of them to hear, a very scared Rosa on the other end of the voice mail, telling her that she was somewhere in CT. on the run, while her mother is somewhere looking for help.

/

Victoria Gates having just arrived home from a late last minute meeting, she was saying how sorry she was to her husband, waiting for her with upsetting news in the living room. She could tell by the way, he was looking and acting, that something must of went wrong somewhere.

"What's going on John?" Walking over to him wondering why he was acting that way in the first way.

"It's Sandra, she's been found out by the Gambino family, that she has been sticking her nose into there family business, I don't know how they found out, but she is on the run now with her daughter Rosa."

"OMG!, I had that feeling that something was going to happened the past few days, having to be scared that my office has been bugged, once again to hear my past few conversations with Sandra." Moving quickly into her husband's arms."I need to call the Mayor and the Governor with this latest turn of events, I am afraid that this time, Sandra just might turn up dead with all of the valuable information that she knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five When The Bell Tolls

When the Mayor and the Governor were given the bad news, they were hoping that Sandra was smart to hide out away from the Gambino family.

They needed help badly to start looking for her, before it's too late. And since the mayor was a friend of Richard Castle, with a long standing association, he called Castle at the loft, hoping that he would still be up with his writing, late into the evenings with his novels.

Even though Castle and Robert arrived home from Black Pawn publishing, Robert had gone up stairs to bed right away, without even going to see Royal in his cage.

Castle had noticed that the door to the bedroom was closed, thinking that his wife must of be in bed after being out in the field at this late hour.

When he walked in, she was sound asleep under the covers, he had gone into the bathroom to change his clothes with his usual tee shirt and shorts.

He comes back out to find her having to be stirring mostly with his coming into the bedroom. "Are you all right Kate?

Whispering into her ear having to be sitting down next to her. "Just too exhausted from being sick most of the time now with the baby Rick, I am sorry about hollering at you earlier with Robert making all that noise, it just can't be helped at this point."

"It's understandable Kate, and believe me, Robert know this as well., Moving over to place a sweet kiss onto her cheek. "Now try to sleep, I just needed to make sure your fine."

It was only a few minutes later ...

Castle's cell phone started to ring to wake up everyone quickly from a sound sleep. When he looked at the caller I.D., It was found to be Inspector Victoria Gates calling him at this late hour.

"Gates!, I wonder what she wants at this time of the night?" Beckett replied from her side of the bed.

"Castle, how can I help you, inspector Gates?" He replied quickly to the former Captain of the 12th precinct.

The next ten minutes Victoria Gates explained the entire story to private investigator Richard Castle.

"Mr. Castle your best bet would be somewhere in Riverside, Ct. to find her, I understand that she knows only one pastor friend in the area, I suggest you start with that for now."

"Thank you Inspector, I will be sure to go there first." The call ends very strangely, there was another call coming in from Christina. "What the hell is going on tonight Kate?" He inquired with the statement.

After speaking with Christina, Castle decided to have the baby sitter bring over her to the Loft to explain further, while he got himself together, along with making a quick call to Haley to be ready to move out, after telling her the story, she just could not believe it at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six When The Bell Tolls

Sandra didn't go far after dropping her daughter to her pastor friend at the church with Sister Agnes, she was able to rent a motel room three miles away. She had to be sure to pay everything with cash, and not give the chance for Sammy and the others to fine her.

She knew that her daughter would be find, but knowing Rosa, she would find a way to get the help that is needed.

Rosa was telling her story to Kate Beckett while her husband and Haley had left to start looking for Sandra. "Rosa, did you know that your mother was a under cover cop?" She asked making sure it was not too sensitive of a question being on the phone with her.

"I know Mrs. Castle, mommy used to tell me things about her work, but of late, she was staying quiet for some reason, maybe it had something to do with this Sammy having to always scare her at times, including myself."

"When you mother came home this evening, what did she first say to you?" Watching closely for a reaction from her with Christina having to be quiet throughout.

"All I know Mrs. Castle is the fact mommy needed to get away from certain people, saying something to the fact that she had some sort of evidence, against someone to put them down for good."

/

95 County highway heading for Ct. Richard Castle asked Haley on whether she was all right or not.

"One thing for sure Castle,this is a sticky situation, for when it comes to any crime family." She was tired, but she still had a job that needed to be done, she had checked weapon once again, before putting it back into her purse, while Castle was driving.

"Haley, do me a favor, call this number, it's Sandra's cell that Rosa gave me before leaving, you need to let her know that we work for the police, we will be coming to help her out, along with taking care of her daughter Rosa.

Sandra had her cell phone on the table next to the bed in the motel room, she was ready to go to bed, when the phone rang, she needed to look at the caller I.D., while she let it go to voicemail before listening to it.

She presses the recall button, along with putting in her pass word, along with hearing the wonderful. She calls the number.

"OMG!, Castle, she's calling back." Castle stops on the side of the road with very light traffic on the highway. He takes the phone from Haley to speak with Sandra.

After speaking with her for the five minutes and getting the motel's address in Riverside, Ct., Castle told her to be ready to leave, they would be driving back to the church to pick up Rosa before going back to the Loft.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven When The Bell Tolls

Sandra rushed to get her things gathered up before Richard Castle arrives.

However it was a different story at the church, she didn't realize that Sammy and his men, would be able to find her daughter Rosa.

It was ten minutes after speaking with Rosa that Sammy found Rosa, along with shooting the pastor that was trying to protect her in the first place.

Sammy wasn't leaving anything behind accept taking Rosa, while the rest of the children were in another section of the rectory, it was bad enough leaving one dead body behind, he didn't need anymore for his conscience.

His men placed Rosa in the back tied up, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, before Zoey placed something into her mouth to stay quiet.

"Now we wait and see just how important Sandra's daughter is to her." Sammy replied before the both men to drive off to find a restaurant to eat before making the call, while leaving her in the trunk, now out cold from a knock out gas.

/

When Sister Agnes had heard the ruckus, she had no idea at the moment, in what she would find.

She walked towards the back with the flash light, to find out what exactly was going, she wasn't expecting to see the pastor shot, and Rosa missing. Right away she called the Riverside Police department.

She went to tell the other sisters to stay inside, until she knew in what exactly was going on.

When Castle and Haley arrived, they had a feeling that something had went wrong. Sandra in the back seat of the vehicle went crazy, knowing full well in what it meant in the first place.

Haley got out of the car quickly to get a hold of her, before making a complete fool of herself, everyone needed to stay calm and get themselves together, to look for any clues, along with having a conversation with the police.

"Sandra, listen to me, you need to calm down, we will get to the bottom of everything." Haley pulled her to the side to finish talking, when she noticed that Castle was walking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight When The Bell Tolls

Christina was upset at the fact that another friend of hers was in danger, and there was nothing for to do, just accept it. She was happy to be at the Loft with Robert, even though he's tired to talk for this time of the night.

Beckett having to wait for her husband's call, was drinking ginger ale and other little snacks to keep her going at this late hour.

She told Christina to go upset to sleep in the guest room for now, while Robert was sound asleep in his for now. "Come on Christina, I don't want your parents, thinking that you weren't able to take care of yourself in the first place."

"All right Mrs. Castle, I am going to bed, good night!" She leaves to walk up the stairs exhausted, she bypassed Robert's room for tonight.

Just when Beckett was going to call, when her cell went off with the caller I.D. telling her it was from her husband.

"What's wrong Rick, I can just feel it that something is not right in the first place?" She listened for him to speak while she can hear in the back ground police sirens.

"I am afraid to say Kate, Rosa was taken by Sammy and his friends, however he did leave a calling call with killing the pastor, and scaring everybody else." He says looking over at the scene.

"What are you going to do Rick with Sandra being played as a pawn with this situation" She asked with the possible chance that Rosa just might wind up dead.

"Haley, myself and Sandra will be staying in the motel that she had rented, we will have to just wait it out, until we are able to hear from him with his demands."

"All right Babe, just keep me posted with what is going on."

He could tell in her voice that she was not doing all that well with the news, along with being pregnant didn't help with her hormones.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine When The Bell Tolls

"I just can't believe it Mr. Castle, I would of never thought that Sammy would go after my daughter to get back at me." She says.

"Listen Sandra, please stay calm, we will be able to figure out how to find him in the first place, like setting up some sort of a trap once we get him out in the open."

"What kind of trap?, however we do it, he's going be wanting this." She goes to her purse to take out a computer disc.

Haley walks up to her to take a look. "Is this what Sammy is after in the first placed? She asked with great curiosity.

"Yes, and one other disc, that I have hidden inside a bell taped inside, I was able to get up to the top of the church inside the bell room without anyone noticing, when I had dropped off Rosa with Sister Agnes and Pastor John."

"Then that is where we go in the morning, but for now, everyone needs to sleep a few hours before starting out in the morning." Castle tells her with deep concern.

/

After having there food at the restaurant, Sammy told his men to head out to the motel room. They need to make sure that Rosa was brought into the room with no one able to watch them. She was still out from the knock out drug, placing her body on the small couch for the living area.

He told one of his men to make sure to watch her, while himself and the other took turns sleeping.

It was a little later...Rosa was starting to come around from the drug that was given to her. She was crying, when one of the men heard her. He had to do something before someone hears her outside, he went to find a piece of cloth to be place into her mouth. There we basically nothing more to do but just watch the 12 year old, it will be morning soon.

Three hours later...

At the loft, Robert and Christina were having breakfast together at the counter top, Beckett had made them eggs, toast and juice. They were eating everything on there plates to show Beckett.

"You want more Robert and Christina?" She replied while watching for her cell phone next to her on the kitchen counter.

"Please!" In unison they both said at the same time.

She goes to fill there plates once more, when she heard her cell go off. It was her husband calling having to show up on the caller I.D. "Beckett!, Rick where are you?" She asked with great concern.

"We are just leaving now Kate for the church to check for the computer disk that is supposed to be inside the church bell." He said with a whispered walking over to the vehicle with Sandra and Haley inside ready to go.

"Good luck in finding it, I just hope to god that Rosa hasn't been hurt during all this?" While watching Robert and Christina facial expression from what she just said about Rose.

"Kate, are the two all right in the loft? He asked quickly before getting into the car.

She looks over at Robert and Christina finishing up there food.

"Not really Rick!, but they will be once your able to find Rosa, bye, Love ya!, She ends the call. "All right the both of you, I need to drive you both to school now, or would you like to call out sick and play with Royal while I call the schools, that your both not feeling well today, they will probably understand, but remember, your going to have to catch up on your school work tomorrow?"

"We know!" In unison, along with there frowns.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten When The Bell Tolls.

Castle and Haley had to be careful having arrived at the church, just in case Sammy might be around. Castle told Sandra to show him where she placed the disc inside of which church bell.

Haley stayed behind Sandra to watch her back, while she took out her weapon to be ready.

Sandra asked Castle to talk with sister Agnes, maybe she might know something.

Sister Agnes having to be in her quarters was holding a rifle in her hand, when Castle called out to her through the window of her resident door. "Sister Agnes it's Castle, I have Sandra with me, I need for you to open the door." He suggested.

She was feeling better that it wasn't Sammy or the other men that was with him earlier. She opens the door, while leaving the rifle at her side. "Whoa!, It's all right, we won't hurt you." He says to calm her nerves.

"I know that Mr. Castle, I am just protecting myself from those goons that took Rosa." She looks around for the others that were walking up to her door.

"Sister Agnes, do you or the rest of your members have any clue, as to where they might of went to hide out? He asked with great concern.

"The only thing that I could think of, is the fact that maybe they went to a motel to stay in for the night, there is one a few miles from here along with a restaurant close as well."

"Thank you, but in the off chance, you might come up with something else, here is my business card, please call me, and it will be put through, but for now we need to see to your church bells up in the tower, Sandra was able to get into earlier to hide something from Sammy, it's a computer disc with valuable information for the authorities to check out."

"I will take you right now, let me get my keys from my dresser draw before anything."

Sandra and the others folllow her, but once they were able to get inside, Sandra had told Sister Agnes that she was able to get inside without breaking the lock. "Here let me show you, one of my special training being a under cover cop is how to pick locks with listening to the tumblers." Castle raised his eyebrow at her.

"I could use you at my P.I. Office, along with my daughter and Haley talents." He says to amuse Haley and her involvement with watching over him from Loksat.

"Thanks a great Rick for your gracious words!" She really wasn't happy about it, but she still had a job to be done with orders from Castle's father Jackson Hunt.

She was able to feel for the tumblers very easily before opening the lock, Sister Agnes was very impressed for the most part.

All of them walk in with turning on the flash light to see which bell had the computer disc.

"Over here!" Sandra says to the group. She pulls the tape off the disk to place it in her hand to show everyone."Now we need to find my daughter Rosa.

/

Sammy and his one man was in the bedroom with the door closed asleep.

Rosa was totally awake now, she looked over at the man on the chair with his gun, he had fallen asleep. It gave her the chance to loosen the ropes on her hands and feet very quiet.

She noticed that there was a heavy flower vase on the coffee table, she slowly gets up to grab it to hit the man over his head to knock him out really hard. She loosen the ropes, checked the bedroom door, she goes to open the door very gentle to get outside quickly, this is when she started running like hell to get away from the motel, she kept running without having to look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th When The Bell Tolls

Rosa was running as fast as she could, she just needed to get away from them in the first place, she kept moving away from the road, in case Sammy and his men would be using there vehicle.

She was getting really tired, having to stop behind the trees near a retail store, she was able to sit on the bench behind it to rest a little before moving on. It was at this moment, a woman came outside from the back entrance of the grocery retail store, when she noticed the little girl crying on the bench.

"My goodness, you scared me, what is your name little girl? She asked with sincere concern, while sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Rosa, my mommy and I are trying to get together, but I was kidnapped by these men, when I broke away from them, my mommy is a under cover cop, and they were after her for something that she had found." She replied while still having tears fall down her face.

"My goodness, we need to call the police, and have them take care of you, do you have a contact number to reach your mother?" She asked softly towards the young girl.

"Yes, I know the number, I don't even know your name." She replied to the older woman.

"My name is Janet, my husband Ted and I run this grocery store, along with three other employees, would you like to come in, I know that you must be hungry, I can feed you, while we call your mother." Janet and Rosa get up from the bench to go inside the back room, Janet went to speak with her husband Ted about finding the young girl, and explained to him, just what is going on with the little girl.

Janet goes to the deli counter to slice up some lunch meats for the girl to eat, with bread, mayo, tomatoes, cukes, a glass of milk and some cookies.

She walks into the back, Rosa was laying down on the couch, she was exhausted for the most part from all of the running.

"Here we go Rosa eat hearty, after your done, we will make that call, if you need me, I will in the front helping my husband with the customers." She said to the young girl.

"Thank You, Janet, I will be sure to call or come see you in the front, but I need to be careful."

"I understand Rose, I will be sure to keep an eye on anyone that comes into the store." She replied before leaving the back room.

/

Sammy was really pissed off that Rosa had gotten away from them in the first place, he was more madder at his man for letting her get away, finding that his man Jon was hit over the hit to make it worst, only enhanced his emotions further.

"We need to get out of here quick, and start checking the roads for her, she is small, and just could not get all that far from the motel, Jon, are you able to drive with that head wound?" He asked.

"I don't think, I can Sammy, I am feeling some what dizzy at the moment, I will sit in the back of the car and watch the side roads." Getting up from the couch having to be dizzy with his balance, having to be off at the moment from being hit over the head.

"Very well then, lets get moving for Christ sake!" He added to his statement from his frustration.

/

Since was able to find the computer disc, they needed to wait it out, with everyone having to be getting back into the car again after making sure that Sister Agnes was going to be find.

After a few moments getting ready to leave, Sandra's cell went off in her coat pocket. "OMG, someone is trying to call me, I need to answer it Castle and Haley, Hello!, who is this calling?"

She responded to the caller.

"My name is Janet Zimmerman, your daughter Rosa is here with me at my grocery store, she was able to break away from three men that had taken her awhile ago, she is one scared little girl."

"This is Sandra, Rosa's mother, my friends from the police, we have been looking for her, ever since she was taken, where are you?"

"Three miles from the Riverside church for where the pastor was shot a few days ago, we are at the Zimmerman Retail grocery store, my husband and I run the store, please be sure to come into the back entrance, just in case those men are watching the front entrance.

"We will be coming now Janet, my friends are with me now." Replied with a wry grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 When The Bell Tolls

Sammy and his men drove very slowly on the highway, making sure they would not miss anything, for when it comes to looking for Rosa.

They were able to head back to the Riverside church once again, to threatened the sister that had gotten into there way the first time around.

Sister Agnes could not believe it that the same men that had killed the pastor was back, she tried to run away from the three, when they entered the back of the rectory, but Sammy and the two were able to catch up to her, before grabbing her rifle in the corner.

"Sister Agnes, I suggest you put down the rifle, or else it's your life!" Three guns were out into the open to show her, that they were not kidding at all. She drops the rifle onto the ground. She asked them on what they wanted in the first place."We want Rosa, you need to tell us where she went, no doubt she or her mother has been in contract with each other, you need to tell us right now or else!" The gun was at her head while Sammy was pointing it, with the finger on the trigger.

"There at the Zimmerman's Retail Grocery Store down the road, it's where Rosa called after getting away from you." She prayed for her life to be spared.

"All right then, you can go now, we will take the rifle, I suggest that you go back inside the rectory and not call the police."

"I won't!" She starts to run back inside the rectory, she will call the police when she get the chance, but first she needs to be sure they will be gone for good.

All three of them head back to the vehicle, turning around the other way to head for the store.

/

Castle, Sandra and Haley, had to be careful having to finally arrived at the store, they were told to enter into the back entrance. Castle and Haley made sure there weapons were made ready, just in case of trouble.

But unknown to them, Sammy and his men were getting very close to the store, they would be waiting for them to come out, with there weapons ready to fire no matter what.

Once Castle and the two women went inside, Rosa came running into her mother's arms, while Janet looked on with tears falling down her face.

Janet and her husband was very happy for them to come, they were getting worried for Rosa mostly, she has been scared out of her wits, ever since she ran away.

Castle, Haley and Sandra thanked the both of them for taking good care of Rosa, until they were able to get there. Now they were ready to leave and head back to New York and the 12th precinct.

Once they left out the back entrance and head for the car, all of a sudden gun fire erupted, everyone had to run to get behind the car, but Castle was nicked into his right arm, without realizing it, when he felt something started to hurt and start to bleed.

Haley was the first to see it. She hollers!, "Castle, your been shot, come on, we need to get out of here right now, Rosa, Sandra get in the car quickly, we need to get moving fast away from them, and look for the highway patrol."

"Haley!, in a whispered voice, he moves fast, as with the others in the back, while Haley tells Sandra to get in the front with her weapon to start firing, once they hit there vehicle to get out into the street and start moving fast.

His left shoulder was killing him, along with losing a great deal of blood. The shot had nick an artery Haley and Sandra were thinking looking back at Castle in pain, with sweating a great deal.

In the entrance of the driveway to the back, Sammy and his men were in the vehicle waiting for them with guns ablaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th When The Bell Tolls

Castle was hurting real bad, Haley had a few tricks up her sleeve with getting past Sammy and the others, she told everyone to hang on, she was going to barrel into the vehicle.

There was crash, as Haley tried to control the car, but she was able to move out into the highway quickly get away from Sammy and his two men, who were stuck for a few minutes to get there bearings, but it gave Castle's group to get away from them again.

After putting the vehicle the right way, they were heading out into the road, gasoline was spilling out of the tank, and they would be stopping dead in their tracks very soon.

Haley was able to speed up quickly heading for the Greenwich, hospital some 15 minutes away, but with traffic starting to get heavy, she had to find another entrance to get there, but in the meantime Haley asked Sandra to use her phone to call Castle's wife Kate Beckett, and let her know on what has been going on.

"No, don't Haley!, Castle says in a croaked voice from the pain."I don't want her to know right now, she is too vulnerable at this time with the pregnancy, she doesn't need more stress at this time." Before passing out from the blood lost and shock.

"Sandra, he's past out, make the call right now, we will be at the hospital really soon.

/

Loft

Kate, Robert and Christina were playing with Royal in the living area for a change, She was making sure the both kids weren't playing too rough with Royal, having to be jumping all over them.

She was laughing at them both, with Royal having knocked them down onto the rug, it was at this point, Christina and Robert started to laugh really hard with Royal having to be licking there faces, while Beckett was cringing at the site.

Once they were able to get up again to sit on the couch, Beckett's cell phone went off that was on the kitchen counter having to be really loud.

She gets up from the couch with the others to answer the call, it was Haley's caller I.D. on the front of the phone. "Beckett!, she starts to listen to the person on the other end, when she started to shake from the news from Sandra. "When Sandra, and how soon before you get to the Greenwich, hospital?

"We will be there in a few minutes, Rosa is with us, I am afraid that Sammy will be looking for us, after Haley plowed the vehicle into theirs, we will keep you updated on your husband's progress." She says before Beckett tells her that she will be taking her vehicle with Robert and Christina, she will be meeting them, while she ends the call.

"Robert and Christina, put Royal in the cage now, get yourselves ready, were leaving for Greenwich, hospital, Castle has been shot trying to rescue Rosa, hurry up!" She sees the two move quickly with taking Royal into the other room, along with going upstairs, to get ready with putting on their shoes, socks and jacket to be outside.

Once they were able to get downstairs, the valet Danson having to be working, went to retrieve Beckett's vehicle in the garage, it would take five minutes while they waited. Robert and Christina told Kate Beckett, that everything will be fine. While they were holding onto her hand for support.

Five minutes later Danson brought the vehicle over. She tells the two to get into back, while she started up the car, before moving out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th When The Bell Tolls

Haley, Sandra, Rosa and the injured finally arrived at the Greenwich, hospital, emergency entrance. When Haley got out of the car, she ran inside telling the people in the emergency room, that she has a injured man name Richard Castle, with a bullet wound to the left shoulder.

She would explain later to everything, what exactly had happened, but in the meantime, the techs and Doctor Kempter was taking Richard Castle to surgery on the eight floor, taking the transport elevator, he was able to alert the team on the surgeon's floor about the patient arriving.

Meanwhile Haley went to the main admissions office to give all of the proper information for there records, while Sandra and Rosa waited.

She had to make sure, she still had the two computer disks on her for the authorities, since having to be a under cover cop herself the last five years.

She took out her cell phone to her superior on the phone, her last report was three weeks ago with getting close with Sammy and his friends for the Gambino family, and here she is on the run from them.

Inside the office of the Attorney General's office in New York City, Inspector Edward Jones was just walking into his office, when he heard the phone ring on line three, only agents call that line, and he needed to pick it up right now.

"Hello, this is Edward Jones, how can I help you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Edward, this is Sandra, I am reporting in with bad news." She says before advising him of the entire situation, along with having both discs on her.

"Excellent Sandra, just be sure to watch your back right now, I will meet you at Greenwich, hospital in two hours, please be sure to stay alert, and look for me when I call your cell again, by the way how is Richard Castle?" He replied before getting his brief case together and his paper work, before leaving for his vehicle.

"I don't know Edward, they have him up in surgery right now working on the left shoulder from the bullet wound."

/

Sammy and his two men ran out of gas finally near exit 8th, Sammy had no choice to call the rest of his associates, to help him out with another vehicle.

When he explained what happen, his uncle Anthony was not pleased at all with the total scenario, he wanted answers very badly, and he wanted Sandra either dead or alive, along with the two disks that was very valuable against their business and organized crime, drugs and weapons.

"Listen Sammy, I need results soon, when your new vehicle arrives, please be sure to explain to the others, just where Sandra and this Richard Castle might be, do you understand me?" He was mostly pissed, and wanted to shoot someone right now, while he was in his office of the restaurant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th When The Bell Tolls

Castle was in surgery right now on the 8th floor of Greenwich, hospital, the best in the entire area.

Doctor Daniel Aspen, was currently working on Castle's left area for where the bullet had nicked the artery, to cause a great of bleeding.

Doctor Aspen has been working at the Greenwich Hospital for 15 years, head of the surgeon's team. Right now his assistant Doctor Jeffrey Hunter was checking his vitals, while Aspen was repairing the damage to the artery, along with replacing the blood that was lost.

His vitals were mostly normal for this type of shooting with any patient from over the years.

"Doctor Aspen, Mr. Castle, his blood pressure is starting to drop a little."

Doctor Aspen nodded to his partner, before closing up and asking the nurse assisting for the bandages, and antibiotics.

"Okak, it's picking up again." Hunter replied once again.

"All right that's it for now, the transport techs can take him over to ICU for now, and have his friends be advised of the outcome of the surgery.

/

Inspector Edward Jones was able to find Sandra in the waiting area, sitting and waiting for word on Richard Castle.

When Sandra looked up to see her boss in the entrance of the door, she told Haley that she needed to speak with her boss from the Attorney's General Office.

"Go ahead Sandra, I will watch Rosa for you, she is sound asleep at the moment." She says while watching out for her, and when Kate Beckett will be arriving.

"Sir, how was the traffic getting here?"

"It wasn't bad at all, are you all right after what happened earlier?" Asking with concern.

"Yes, Sir, I am better now, I have Rosa with me, it's a shame this had to happen in the first place."

"Any rate can I have the disks, I will be sure to have the other agencies involved, would be very interested in taking a look at the files on Gambino and the rest of the organization."

She takes the disks out of her coat pocket to give him the two computer disks.

"Thank you, please keep me posted on just where Sammy and his men might be, I will have my office try to find him, along with watching you more closely during the next few days."

"I understand Edward, I will check in with you soon, but for now, is there any way to have your people watch my apartment, I plan to go back soon with Rosa, once the crisis is over with Richard Castle.?"

"I will see to it right away, be safe Sandra and your daughter." Before leaving, he gives her a huge hug and a kiss on her lips.

This is when Haley raised an eyebrow, Sandra was going to have to explain this one when, when there is the proper time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th When The Bell Tolls

"Are you serious Sandra, he's your husband?" Haley replied in shock from the news.

"We have been separated the past months, because of the under cover operation, to protect him in the first place, now that I was able to acquired the disks, soon I will be going back into my marriage, Rosa had been missing her dad a great deal the past months."

"And what makes you think the case will be closed, once you gave your husband the disk, along with the Gambino family?"

Haley states the obvious to Sandra.

"We don't at the moment Haley, I am just hoping for the best." She says with conferdence.

/

It was some twenty minutes later when Kate Beckett, Christina and Robert arrived at the Greenwich, Hospital. When they walked in, she was asking for the following, for which the admitting officer in charge, steered her to the eight floor waiting room, and which elevator to take.

All three of them walked down to the hall to catch the elevator that just opened with people coming out from different floors.

Once arriving onto the floor, it was very easy to find the waiting room, with the signs on the walls, without having to asked for help.

When they arrived at the nurses station, Kate Beckett told them, who she was, along with her adopted son Robert and friend Christina. The nurse told her it was fine to go in to room 824 down the hall.

"Thank you." She says to the nurse with the smile.

Sandra, Haley and Rosa stayed behind to have Kate go into her husband's room, while the nurse was checking the , when she walked in.

"I am Mrs. Castle, I was told the news earlier about my husband having been shot." She says very softly.

"Of course Mrs. Castle, your husband will be coming around soon, the doctors were able to repaired the damage to his left shoulder, he will be a great deal of pain, the doctors have ordered sedation once he wakes."

"I am here until he wakes, plus I have ordered protection just in case, I am hoping the police guards will be here soon." She takes a seat, she did not have long to wait, when she heard her husband starting to moan.

The nurse turns around from what she was doing in the room. "Good, he's coming around, I will go call for the doctor." She leaves quickly, while Kate takes her husband's hand to let him know that she is with him in the room.

When he does wake fully, he turns his head to see his wife Kate.

In a croaked soft tone of a voice. "Hey!"

"Hey!, yourself Rick, It never fails Babe, another bullet wound to add to your trophies on your body, just like with myself." To have him cough, along with the pain that hits him really hard.

She gets up quickly to try to hold him down for the most part, before the nurse comes in, along with his doctor checking the vitals quickly over head with the monitor.

"I am doctor Robertson for this floor, I was advised of the situation Mrs. Castle, along with seeing that the police officer is sitting just outside this door, I understand it's for protection." He states with accurately.

"Yes, I am Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct of New York City, Richard Castle is my husband, he was shot in Ct., trying to locate a little girl having been kidnapped, but now that she is back with her mother, we need to make sure nothing happens further."

"I completely understand, but right now, I am here to give your husband sedation for the pain, now if you will excuse me, I will need to do my job properly."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th When The Bell Tolls

He could not believe that his wife Sandra had hit the jackpot with those two discs on the Gambino family, it was well worth it to be separated all this time to find the valuable information.

Every government agency in New York City, would be wanting to get their hands on the discs, and right now, he needs to make sure these discs do not make it into the wrong hands.

He was heading back to New York City, after checking in with his office on the phone, along with a quick good bye to his wife and daughter Rosa, having had made sure she was doing better, after being taken by Sammy and his associates.

Their is going to be hell to pay, once he gets his hands on them and the rest of the family, The Gambino family have been in existence for a long time, and now has come the time to take them down finally if done the proper way.

/

In the waiting area of the Greenwich hospital.

Robert, Christina and Rosa were talking among themselves, while Sandra was asleep on the couch, while Kate Beckett was visiting her husband and talking with Doctor Robertson.

"Mrs. Castle, your husband is going to be fine, he's going to be needing physical therapy, once he sees his regular primary Care physician to work on that left shoulder."

"Of course Doctor, I will see to it, that my husband has the therapy, even though at times, he can be stubborn for when it comes to physical activity and his body at the age of 47." She smiled at even suggesting it in the first place.

"Good!, now that Mister Castle has his shot, he will be fine, even if the amount I had given to him, will surely make him sleep for a while, but for now, I suggest, you stay as long as you can, until he does fall asleep."

"Thank you Doctor Robertson, before I forget, when do you suspect my husband will be discharged?" She asked with a serious tone, watching for any signs of the guard on the outside of his ICU door.

"That all depends on his healing with the left shoulder, infection or any other complications that might set in, otherwise your husband is doing fine with the bullet having been removed, I will check in later with my patient, when I start my rounds once again." He walks out with the chart, along with seeing the police officer sitting on the outside of his room.

/

In the waiting area...

Sandra had woken up, along with Haley asking the question about her husband.

"Edward and I meet 14 years ago, I was just getting involved with the under cover department, my husband Edward took over six months later, we both worked on several cases together including going to work on trying to find the information on the Gambino family"

"When did you get married?" Haley asked while looking over at the three kids chatting away.

"When I had found out that I was pregnant with Rosa, Edward was thrilled, it was two months later, he asked me to be married in a civil ceremony."

"Your husband must of been upset at the fact, you had gotten deeply involved with the Gambino family?"

"Yes Haley, and he still is at this point in time, when he heard about Rosa being taken, he totally freaked out on the phone, when I had called him."

"Where was he heading this time around Sandra?" Haley having to be careful with the question.

"He was going to turn the information to his superiors, but he has been suspecting for a while, that someone with his team is part of the Gambino family, and it's why he doesn't trust anyone at the moment.

"Good God, Man!, It's no wonder your been so stressed out the past few months Sandra, I just hope everything will work out for the best."

"As I do I, Haley, I don't know about you, I need to take the kids to the cafeteria, I am starved." While rubbing her growling stomach.

She had asked the kids on whether they were hungry as well, and of course, all of them were waving their hands to go with her to the cafeteria to eat.

Haley told Sandra , she would let Kate know where everyone had gone to. While Haley used her cell phone to check in with a few of her friends at the precinct.

/

Sometime later back in New York City

Inspector Edward Jones called in his troops to discuss the Gambino case file, everyone had walked into his office including the one man, he has not trusted in a long time was Sergeant James O' Rourke.

There were rumors for the past few months that he was mostly on the take, without any evidence to prove this fact. But now he has that chance to use the disks as part of a decoy.

He was able to show all of the information on both of the disks given to him from his source, for which he didn't name at the meeting, he needed to protect his wife Sandra along with his daughter Rosa.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th When The Bell Tolls

When Inspector Jones asked one of his most trusted man to follow Sergeant O' Rourke, he wasn't too sure, on whether or not the plan would work, and sure enough it did hours later after the briefing.

O' Rourke had ran to the Gambino family with the information about the two disks that his boss was holding on to for evidence. And they needed to find out just where at the moment.

/

Richard Castle was starting to feel better after being shot in the left shoulder, the medication that was given to him was helping a great deal with the pain, even though, he wouldn't be able to move it the right way for the next few weeks, until he starts with the physical therapy.

When the night nurse walked in to check on her patient, she was again called away for a real emergency next door with the patient having a issue with his breathing.

However Castle was able to try and move his broken wing without a problem, having to be so doped up at the moment.

He tried looking for his cell, when he found it, taking it slowly with bending over into the draw, he goes to grab the phone to see if he could get a signal, and he does to be really rare.

When he brings up his wife's number, he pressed send.

/

Loft...

Kate Beckett having to be sleeping on the couch after getting home with the others, along with Sandra sleeping upstairs with her daughter Rosa.

She was very surprised to hear that her phone was going off at this time of the night. When she saw it was her husband's cell, she quickly had gotten up to answer it.

"Rick, don't tell me your giving the nurses a hard time?" She says very softly.

"No, she just left next door for a real emergency, and besides, I am so doped up Kate, I can't feel a damn thing." He shrub in switching positions.

"It's why, they call it sedation to keep you from feeling any type of pain, remember Rick, you were shot in the left shoulder?" She replies with sarcasm at two o' clock in the morning.

"How are you really Rick?" While yawning away on the couch.

"I could be better for the most part, however I have missed you a great deal, I wish you were here to keep me company Kate, it's too bad!"

"Tell you what, I will be leaving in the morning to come see you before heading out with Sandra, Rosa to take them back to their apartment to look for any further clues."

"What about Robert and Christina?" He asked trying to get into a better position in his bed.

"The housekeeper is supposed to be here early in the morning, I will be sure to let Roysln watch them for a little while, until I get back to the loft." She replied curtly on the phone.

"Good!, I will look for you, sweetie." Oh god, he was feeling lonely and missing her a great deal.

"I need to get back to bed, even though I had fallen asleep on the couch, while everyone else were upstairs, bye Babe." She ends the call, along with shutting off the phone, walking into the bedroom to close and lock the door, while getting out of her clothing, to slip under the covers and nodding off.

/

The undercover team having been watching O' Rourke headed straight to the family, it was at this point, Inspector Edward Jones had suspected as much about the man in the first place.

His next stage of the plan, was to figure out what to do next with the case and the Gambino family.

But first he needed to make sure his wife and daughter would be find in the long run, once they are able the arrest the ones involved in the long operation including his wife Sandra.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th When The Bell Tolls

When Inspector Jones finished with his high powered meeting, along with setting up the tale on his man O' Rourke, he had to find a way to hide the discs like what his wife Sandra had done in the church.

Since he liked fishing on occasions and knows the captain of the tug boat "Legacy" out in the harbor, he called his friend to asked a favor for him.

He would explain the entire story to Danny Cailian with what is going on with his under cover case and his wife Sandra.

It was just Danny and Edward at the moment, until his crew arrives for their shift. Edward asked if he had and duck tape, he wants to tape the disks inside his bell inside the command center of the tug boat.

He was able to find the duck tape inside one of the draws that was with the first aid equipment.

"Danny, thank you for helping me out in the first place, I just can't have these two disks to fall into the wrong hands, including the Gambino family." He says before pulling more of the tape to keep in place inside the bell.

"Don't worry about it Edward, I will keep a close up on your evidence, listen thanks for coming by, we need to be shoving off, our crew has a deadline to meet, keep me posted on what is going on with the case." He says quickly before calling in his first mate to have them get moving soon.

It was Edwards cue to get off the tug boat, along with making sure he wasn't tale in the first place.

Once he had left the harbor section, and getting into his vehicle to check in with his voice mail before heading on home for a few hours to rest.

Their was only one at the moment from his wife Sandra asking how everything went with his superior officer and friend.

He would call her, when he was finally able to get home from visiting his friend on the tug boat.

When he does call her, she was home, along with Rosa having made sure to locked all of the windows and the front door, they would not be taking any chances with the Gambino family and Sammy, where ever he might be at the moment.

"Edward, is everything fine with you, were you able to hide the disks just in case they go after us again in the near future?" She looks over at her daughter with great concern for their safely once again.

"I am fine Sandra, and I have taken care of the matter at the moment, in order to protect you, I will keep that information to myself, this way you won't know a thing with where are the two disks."

"I missed you a great deal Edward, I wish you were here right now." She says, but kept her comments to herself with Rosa being around to hear the conversation.

"I know what you mean Sandra, it will be soon, when I will be having my family back in tact once again, look sweetie, I have to go, I will call you sometime tomorrow with further information, Love you and Rosa."

"Love you, bye!" She turns around to see that Rosa had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Rosa, wake up honey, I need for you to go into your own bed tonight, do you hear me, sweetie?" She walks over to her to see if she was moving or not.

"Yes mommy, I am getting up now."She was half asleep, but she was able to make it into bed without a problem.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th When The Bell Tolls

Inspector Edward Jones had to go back the next day to the harbor and the Sea Angel to check up on his friend Danny. He wasn't feeling right about it, even though he had made sure the evidence was well hidden.

I would of never thought of hiding two discs inside a small bell, he was hoping that Sammy and his goons would not be able to find it, before his task force is put together.

When he called out to his friend on the tug, there was no answer from him or the others. He was able to get onto the tug without a problem, even though something didn't seem right to his eye.

It was at this moment, when he had to take out his weapon, when he heard a noise from down below. When he opened the quarters, he found Danny tied up and gagged with duck tape, it was the same with the other three.

Jones had to help them with the binds, along with taking off the duck tape from their mouths. "What happened Danny?" Looking around.

"Don't worry Edward, they couldn't find what they were looking for, the discs are still taped inside safe and sound." Trying to get up from the floor feeling some what dizzy.

"Thank goodness!" He replies to his friend. " I had a feeling something like this would happened, it's why I came here in the first place."

"What about your wife Sandra and your daughter, don't you think, who ever those men were would be going after the both of them?" Rubbing the back of his neck, along with the others.

"I will call her now to confirm, I will take you and your crew members to the hospital." Taking out his cell from his coat pocket to dial his wife's cell.

"Listen Edward, we don't need to go to the hospital, all of us will be fine for the time being, just make sure to cover your ass and your family, is what's most important right now." He replies with sincere feeling for his old friend.

/

A few blocks from Sandra's apartment complex was Sammy and his henchmen after changing vehicles, along with a long speech from his employer to find the two disks or else, taking that as a threat to his well being.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st When The Bell Tolls

Sammy had to think this out now. After what has happened the past few days, having to rush into the precinct or even the loft needs planning. Along with the fact, he doesn't even know, just what type of security the loft has in the first place.

What he needed to do was pull up the plans on a computer, knowing a few friends in the building department, he of course would have to pay them really well to get the proper information, and stay in with their good graces.

When he called his friend George, it was late, even though he was getting ready to leave for the evening, when Sammy called asking to come over to check on a few things, along with a bonus check to be placed into his pocket, for when he does arrive at his office.

"How soon Sammy before you get here, I will be sure to bring up the information for you on the computer printout?" He asked while turning to see the last of his employees leaving for the evening, while waving his hand at the same time to them.

"Twenty minutes George." He replied quickly in his vehicle, it was starting to rain a little with showers broadcast for the rest of the evening and over night.

"I will be waiting for you." He ends the call before going back to his computer station to look up the building information on the loft.

/

When Sandra and Rosa arrived. Robert and Christina having been staying at the Loft, were extremely happy to be seeing Rosa.

Beckett told the trio to go keep Royal busy, while she and Castle talked with Sandra about what to do next with the plans in regard to Sammy and the under cover operation.

"Something has to be done quick, before all of us wind up in the cross fire, including my own husband for god sake, this time, I am truly scared for his life, along with those two disks to be against the Gambino family."

"I completely understand Sandra, I have been through the same situation with my own life and husband during the past years of secrets and lies involving Senator Bracken and Loksat, even though both of them are dead now, but their is still the over all picture of the organization having been put together more then 30 plus years ago."

"And believe me, Sandra, I know this for the fact, since I am mostly involved, because of my father's involvement with Loksat back in the day, for when he first had join the C.I.A. He says coldly to her and with a strange expression on his wife's face.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd When The Bell Tolls

When Sammy walked into George's office, he had to be extremely careful, for when it comes to his business of needing to know about the plans of the Loft.

"George, do you have what I need? He replied while checking outside the window for his men having to be waiting inside for him with the information.

"I have it right here Sammy." He laid out the plans onto his desk to show him the under ground garage. "There is a chute for where, your be able to lower yourself up to all floors, without having to be seen by the door man, however you will need to wear masks because of the security cameras, there are no guards, but the security system is tied into the company and 12th precinct."

"Is their any way to disconnect the security system or just by pass the security codes?"

"I have them, since I do work as well part time for that security company, I was able to acquired those codes, when do you need for me to deactivate the security codes?" He asked gingerly.

"Tomorrow night if possible, we will just need to make sure that everyone will be their in the first place, to take some kind of action against them, mainly Sandra and her husband Edward."

"All right then, I will call you in the morning to confirm, I will have to investigate this further to actually go to the Loft, just be ready for when I make that call to you, it's going to be a fast action, and I just hope everything will work out to your benefit Sammy."

"Believe me, George it will!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23rd When The Bell Tolls

Beckett had called everyone together in the living room of the loft including Castle, Ryan and Haley.

"Listen everyone, we need to be careful right now, with Sandra and Rosa here, we are suspecting some sort of a hit to happen sometime during the next day or so from Sammy and his henchmen."

"Sandra and Rosa, you will go with Haley through the back way of the loft right now, we have decoys arriving in a few minutes that will look like the both of you, this will cut down on anyone getting truly injured, your husband Edward has been advised of this plan, he will be meeting you at Haley's apartment in a few hours, once he's done with the rest of his paperwork at the office." Castle says to them looking on with concern.

"Plus we will be getting Robert and Christina out of here as well, Robert is going to be staying with Christina's parents home, they will be here shortly."

Robert came down from his room with his things, along with Christina.

Castle came over to Robert with last minute orders. "Ok, buddy, I need for you to behave for the most part." It was when he whispered something into his ear. "No fooling around with Christina, if you know what I mean?"

"I understand Castle, I just hope your able to find this man Sammy, and put him into jail?" While hugging his adopted father, while Christina came out from seeing Royal in his home.

"Robert, Royal is looking for you to say good bye to him before you leave." She says in a gentle whispered for her best friend.

"All right I will say good bye to Royal, Christina." He leaves towards the back, while their is a knock on the door.

Kate Beckett goes to open it up, it's the two decoys from the 12th precinct having to just about looking like Sandra and Christina. "This is Judy Wayland and her daughter Barbara, they volunteered to help us out with the case, please come in to get yourself used to the loft for the next few days at least."

"Thank you, Kate, we will get ourselves settled in for the evening, just show us our room, and we will be happy campers."

"Good, Rick, I will show them their room, while you wait for Christina's parents."

"Sure Kate!", Castle could see just upset Christina was with having to leave as with Robert his adopted son, but he had no chance in the matter, on whether or not they needed to catch a cold blooded killer.

Five minutes later...

Christina's parents finally shows up, with Robert coming out from the back after saying good bye to Royal. Christina ran up to her mother and father to give them both a big hug.

Once they leave it will be showtime...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th When The Bell Tolls

It was later when George parked his car into the Loft's under ground garage. When he had gotten out of his jeep, he was able to walk around the around of the main laundry chute, for where the daily pick up is made, this is going to be the best bet for now, having to climb into the chute with two ropes to get onto the four floor of Castle's main floor.

It took him about 15th minutes, along with the fact their are regular security checks every hour on the hour for the last five years, he would have to time them, just how long the one guard having to be pulling up in his vehicle unmarked, but very obvious to the naked eye.

George had bent down in the front of his jeep, when the guard past him in the parking space he was parked for the moment, until after he left the area to check another spot.

He was thinking, this will work out just find with his overall plan to get upstairs, instead of the hassle of going though the front door to be stopped by the door man Edurado.

/

It's the next day...With everyone in place. Christina and Robert were safe and sound, along with Sandra, Rosa and Edward finally together within the safe house. While the two discs that were found, currently in a safe at the 12th precinct.

FINAL TWO CHAPTERS COMING UP.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th When The Bell Tolls This Chapter for mature audiences

When George went back outside to call Sammy and his men, to meet him at the diner a few blocks from the loft to go over the plan to get onto the floor.

They had shown up 20 minutes later making the call, he was able to explain everything to them in precise details, along with going outside to give them the materials that were needed to be used.

"What every you do, make sure know what time the guard is supposed to be making it rounds, you will be able to tell with the unmarked vehicle, understand Sammy?" He says with showing the floor plans to them.

"You know what to do, get going and good luck with finding those two disks."

"Thanks, all right boys lets get moving, make sure when we are in the vehicle our weapons are filled, I don't want to make any mistakes now, let alone leave anyone alive at this point."

in unison... "Yes Sir." His men tell him before moving out of the diner and into their vehicles.

/

Meanwhile at the local safe house just outside New York City in Greenwich, Ct.

Sandra, Rosa and her husband Edward were being safely watched by the F.B.I. from the area.

Inspector Edward Jones had advised them of the situation having to make sure all security areas were covered just in case Sammy and his men might of followed them, even though their decoys were staying at the loft with Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.

One of the agents had came over to himself and his family, to let them know all was set with security.

He was able to feel better knowing that, along with the evidence having to be in the safe at the 12th precinct.

He went back to see to his wife and daughter Rosa, having to made sure they were asleep, after a rough few weeks with the both of them.

When this was all over, he was thinking of taking a long vacation with his wife and daughter some where special, to make up for all of the lost time between the both of them.

Rosa was asleep in her own room with the door closed, while he went in to see if his wife was asleep, he closed and locked the door, it's been a long while, since he had made love to his wife.

He takes off all of his clothing, leaving just his blue boxers on, while he slipped into the queen size bed next to his wife having too be stirring, when she turned over to see two beautiful emerald eyes staring at her.

She moves into his loving embrace, before she gives him a very passionate loving kiss to her husband, she doesn't remember the last time they had sex, let alone spent any time together.

It's at this very moment, he moves over until her body, since she had on this very sexy blue, low cut lingerie to show her breasts being push up to his likely, he decides to pull down the top part to have them perked in front of his eyes, before taking the right nipple into his mouth to have her moan with pleasure.

It's been along time, since he's done that to her, while she goes to places her hand inside of his boxers, to have him already hard and ready.

He goes to pulled down his boxers to have his shaft bobbing in front of her face, as he pulls up the rest of her lingerie, pulling off her bottom to expose her opening already wet from sexual desire.

"I love you Sandra, I have not told you those words in such a long time." Before he sweeps up both of her legs to be spread wide, before entering her at a speed for which, she was not used to in a long while.

She held on for dear life, before she was able to get used to the fullness inside of her, once her husband was able to start moving with his strokes, both with the hard and soft to have her moaning loudly with pleasure.

The both of them didn't care at the moment, even though the officers outside probably knew what was going on, any way to have a blind ear for when it comes to them.

He continued on with his strokes of his shaft going in and out of her opening, while picking up speed to have him starting to sweat, until finally his orgasm finally came about, along with having her legs wrapped around his hips urging him on for more.

He fell on top of his wife to give her a gentle kiss, even though trying to catch his breath, as with herself before settling into his arms to fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th When The Bell Tolls Final Chapter

All was set to spring the trap on Sammy and his croonies, look outs were all over the area, including the Loft's own security.

They had got wind via security feed inside the garbage, with Sammy and his men were begining their climb up the laundry chute with the ropes.

When everyone was ready and in place, they would make the arrest, along with the fact Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were making the arrest of George having walked into his office.

He gave up without a shot being fired, while Sergeant Anderson gave him his rights, along with placing the cuffs behind his back.

He waved his rights with a lawyer, he was able to explain the entire plan to the both officers to be taken back to the precinct.

Otherwise Sammy and his men were making their way up the chute, it would be a few more minutes, before they would be able to make their way out, before heading on down to Castle's door.

Inside everyone was ready with their weapons.

Sammy was able to shoot out the lock with his silencer, when all of a sudden, everyone came out shouting to at the three with their weapons to have them drop theirs onto the floor.

The three of them raised their hands into the air, for where Beckett, Ryan and Esposito were able to place the cuffs on all three of them having nothing to say on the matter.

Castle came down stairs with the decoys. "Good work Kate, I knew it would be only time, before he trips up himself with this mistake."

"I agree Rick, and besides Sammy your own man George turned you in, once he was arrested and singing like a blue jay, Ryan have these three moved to the bull pen for a final interrogation."

"Yes Captain." Ryan and Esposito take the three out of here right now, while I go call the safe house.

/

Three days later

Inspector Edward Jones was giving his final report to the Attorney's General Office, along with sending in his request for a three month leave from his position to go on cruise with his family.

Rosa was able to say good bye to Robert and Christina at the Loft, once they knew it was safe enough to come back.

Edward, Sandra were watching their daughter hug each of them, along with Royal having to be jumping all over Rosa, before Castle pulled back Royal.

"Castle, we will be leaving now, thank you and your wife for all of the great help with my wife and daughter, I will never forget this."

"Inspector, thanks, enjoy your next three months, along with having to make up for lost time." Castle and Beckett goes to shake his hand, while hugging Sandra and Rosa good bye.

The three of them walk out of the loft very happy, along with the fact with the two disks having been turned in to the proper authorities, Sammy and the entire Gambino network were arrested.

Robert asked his adopted father on whether he and Christina were able to take Royal out for a walk, before Christina's parents arrived to take her back home for the evening.

"Sure Buddy, come on lets get the both of you ready for that walk, I could use a little exercise." As Castle winks at his wife before leaving the loft.

THE END.


End file.
